The Hunter 2
The Hunter 2 is the working title of the sequel to the hit BTFF Cinematic Universe film, The Hunter. It is part of the planned Hunter trilogy. Synopsis After defeating Stryker and his Vladat army, Tyler Kane returns home to a normal life. When the FLA calls him to go on a mission involving drug trade, he reluctantly accepts, but Anne goes with him. The mission costs him his wife and afterwards becomes a permanent agent of the FLA, to distract him from his thoughts. He eventually hunts down the culprit of the drug trade, Dr. Joseph Rotanin, and discovers his motives. Tyler decides that it is up to him to stop Rotanin and avenge Anne, but Rotanin isn't even the only, or the darkest threat that Tyler will half to face to do so. With the evils that plague him physically, as well as mentally, will he ever be able to keep his love safe, or will he never find love again at all? Plot TBA Script TEASER camera shows a warship cruising through space. The camera cuts aboard the ship to one of the two figures on board. This figure's name is Demonus. grimace turns into a grin. is silent for a few moments, when suddenly a door opens up and a gladiator type figure enters into the command room. exits the room. A few moments later, a smaller ship can be seen flying away from the large ship. camera suddenly cuts to inside the MurrTech building in Everson City on Earth. William Murray, father of Anne Murray, and CEO of MurrTech, is walking down the hallway. Tyler Kane, husband of Anne Murray, liver of a double life as the superhero The Hunter, is standing next to him, walking with him. camera suddenly cuts to a GUARDIAN base. Chris Phillips and Jason Wright enter into the main room of the base and find a mysterious man standing across from them. They quickly take out their guns and point them at the man when they first see him. notices that Robert is carrying Shane's old briefcase. turns around and walks off, leaving Chris and Jason. camera cuts to Kayoz's scout ship exiting hyperwarp as it cruises past the moon on its way to Earth. On the ship, Kayoz presses a button and locks onto the coordinates of Washington, D.C., as seen on a grid. The ship eventually enters Earth's atmosphere as the ship flies for D.C., but a sudden gust of wind carries the ship farther northward. Kayoz checks the map and sees that his new landing coordinated are somewhere over Pennsylvania. The camera cuts again to the MurrTech building: specifically the conference room. There are about a hundred people at the fundraiser. Both men and women are present, and they are all dressed up in suits and dresses. The people are casually talking; sitting at round tables seating eight each. Some people are also eating hors d'oeuvres and drinking various liquids: mainly water and occasionally wine. The camera cuts to a hallway near the conference room. Tyler Kane is standing, waiting to enter the room to begin the fundraiser. He takes a deep breathe and then opens the door and enters the conference room. He walks to a podium in front of him as the room drops silent and enters of fury of applause. He stops in front of the podium and then turns to face the people sitting in front of him. pauses and looks around at all the people in the room before turning to his brief speech. of the people at the various tables raise their hands. takes out a pen and writes down the amounts. writes these down to as a woman begins talking. more and more people share their offers, Tyler keeps writing all of them down. Outside, high in the air and just south of the building, Kayoz's ship continues towards the surface. It slows and then lands outside of the city in thick brush. Kayoz ejects and makes the ship cloak behind him. He sees the city in front of him and begins to walk towards it. As people begin to notice him, they back away and some even flee in horror. People get out of their cars as Kayoz walks down the street and destroys the cars with laser vision. He carves up the road and then walks down the now barren path. People stand on either side of the street and watch as Kayoz walks by. The MurrTech building can be seen ahead as several police cars now make their way to the scene. One drives and slows to a stop in front of Kayoz, but he takes out a sword and sends a kinetic wave of energy at the car, sending it flying backwards and making it crash into the MurrTech building. Inside, everyone drops silent. business men and women begin to chatter with each other about the loud crash when suddenly there are the sounds of bullets. Outside, the police officers are firing bullets at Kayoz as he stands and chuckles. He slashes his sword around, sending more waves of energy at all the officers. In the building, Tyler, along with others, are looking out the window at the destruction below. he says this, all the other men and women start to run randomly throughout the room: trying to get out of the building. Tyler is left in the room, but he soon exits into the hallway. He grabs his bag which he left there and goes into the bathroom. He takes the cube given to him by Zach Stone and watches in grow in front of him. He reaches inside and takes out his Hunter gear as his theme plays in the background. Back outside, Kayoz fires more waves of energy out of his sword until he has taken care of all the officers. looks up to the top of the MurrTech building and sees the Hunter standing, aiming a bow at him. holds his sword out in front of him and fires a large wave of energy at the MurrTech building. The building shakes, but stays standing as Tyler jumps down from the top of the building. By the time he lands on the ground, Kayoz is gone, with a trail of purple fire left where he was standing, in the shape of a skull. Around the building, there are many destroyed cars, the pavement has been carved up, and many other buildings are damaged. Tyler takes out his communicator and dials the director of GUARDIAN, whom he thinks is still Shane Leon. Robert Allen answers the phone; however. hangs up in frustration. camera suddenly cuts to Dr. William Murray and his daughter Anne Murray walking in a compound somewhere in the Middle East. The compound is actually an oil rig, and company that runs the rig buys their products from MurrTech. Just ahead of the two Murrays, a worker at the company is leading them on a tour of the facility. three arrive at a door, but Dr. Jensen turns to the Murrays and stops them here. Murray nods his head as Dr. Jensen enters the door. The door closes behind him as the two Murrays continue down the hallway. there is an explosion from the room that Dr. Jensen went into. is suddenly a loud buzzing and William covers his ears. Anne does not move, but she looks at her father in confusion. figure exits from the room that Dr. Jensen went into. He cannot be seen clearly because of a wave of smoke. continues to cover his ears. The buzzing noise eventually gets so loud and William falls unconscious. Rotanin walks towards Anne, but she backs up. Rotanin chuckles. takes out a syringe and stabs it into Anne's arm. She gasps and stumbles backwards as Rotanin simply turns around and walks away. She falls to the ground and takes out the syringe before looking at her arm. Her eyes begin to tear as she rolls up the sleeve, revealing a small stream of blood from where the syringe was. She passes out as the camera cuts to black. THE HUNTER: ANGELS AND DEMONS ACT ONE: THE ANGEL camera cuts to a hospital in Everson City. Anne Murray is lying on the hospital bed. A female doctor writes several things down on a clipboard before exiting the room. Tyler Kane enters a moment later and sits down on a chair next to the bed. are some knocks on the door to the hospital room. Tyler opens the door, and Jason Wright and Talia Carter are standing on the other side, in casual attire. The camera cuts to Tyler, Anne, Jason, and Talia all at a restaurant later that day, just after noon. and Talia stand up. two agents walk away, leaving Tyler and Anne at the restaurant. is a brief moment of silence. smiles at him. manages to smile back. stand up and walk out of the restaurant, hand in hand. The camera pans across the restaurant to a man in a trench coat, with a hat covering his head and his face. His elbows are on the table and his hands are together as if he was plotting something. The camera cuts to that night. Tyler is lying awake in bed, with Anne sleeping next to him. He looks upset about something. He looks over at Anne, who seems to be having a nightmare as her eyes are clenched and her face is drenched in sweat. Tyler looks at her worriedly. reaches his hand out, but before he reaches her forehead, she bursts awake, breathing heavily. Tyler jumps back in shock and Anne sits up in confusion. is silent. lies back down as Tyler sits up. sits up and leans next to Tyler. gets up out of the bed and leaves the room without a word. The camera cuts to Jason and Talia sitting in car outside of the Tyler and Anne's house. Tyler exits the house, and as he sees the car, a disappointed look appears on his face. From the car, Jason smirks at him as Talia seems unbiased. The camera cuts to the car driving through the city, with Tyler in the back seat behind Talia, who is in the front passenger seat, with Jason driving. the car drives through the city, the camera cuts to the figure in the trench coat from earlier. He is standing with his back against a building. He sees the car drive by and then begins to follow it. The car stops at a red light, so the figure bursts forward to catch up with the car. He jumps and lands on the top of it. From inside the car, a large thud can be heard. light turns green and Jason slams his foot down on the wheel. The car bursts forward and almost hits another car, but the other car avoids. The figure somehow manages to hold onto the car even as it drives straight forward at 45 miles per hour. The car screeches to a stop at another red light. looks back at him and nods his head. few cars honk their horns as Jason looks forward and notices a green light. He drives forward and carefully moves the car over ot the side and lets Tyler out of the car. The figure cannot be seen on the top of the car, but the camera cuts to him holding onto the side, in a position so that he is below the back window and cannot be sear around the edge. Tyler looks at the car in confusion but then heads into a restaurant to find a bathroom. Behind him, the figure drops off the car and follows him in. Inside, he heads for the bathroom. rolls his eyes in anger. sits down at the table with his back to the entrance so that his head is not above the back of the seat. The worker goes to get him the coffee as Tyler takes out his wallet to pay. Meanwhile, the figure enters the restaurant, but does not notice Tyler immediately. He sits down on the other side of the room, and Tyler pays no attention to him. The worker brings him his coffee. Tyler hands the worker his credit card and thanks him. He takes the coffee and sips it slowly, now starting to look for the figure. He sees that he is wearing a trench coat, with a hat covering his head. He looks away to be sure the figure does not notice him. He sips his coffee and then puts it down on the table. He notices that the figure has gotten up, and he looks worried. He turns and sees the figure approaching him. He acts as he normally would as the figure sits down across from him. eyes go into a dead stare. hands him a small card with a phone number on it. stands up and then walks away. He exits the restaurant and then Tyler picks up his coffee, leaves a dollar tip on the table, and then walks out of the restaurant. Jason and Talia drive up next to him. The camera cuts to them driving throughout the city. camera cuts to the next day. Tyler, Anne, and William are all attending Dr. Jensen's funeral, which was held in his hometown of Pittsburgh. An hour later, the funeral is over and Tyler and Anne are driving back to Everson. William is not here because he is going to a business meeting. TBC Notes *Takes place one week after Heroes *New characters: **Dr. Joseph Rotanin (villain) **William Murray (CEO of MurrTech)